Wanted Man
by Hiryuuten
Summary: Finally uploaded chapter 2. I haven't had access to the internet, so I finished it and here it is. Enjoy and R+R please.
1. And So It All Begins

Wanted Man

Well, this is an interesting AU fic I wrote. Sakura is an FBI agent, and she's tracking the terrorist Syaoran Li. However, some unexpected things happen, and everything gets flipped around. See what happens!

Chapter 1

"Jeez...he did it again." Touya sighed, and set the paper on the table. On the front it said 'Terrorist Syaoran Li attacks again'. "The guy's taken down seven buildings already...even ourselves, the glorious FBI, can't take him out." Everyone glared at Touya and he sweatdropped. "Eheheheheheheh....." He said. "So, any leads on the situation?" Touya asked. All but Chiharu shook their heads. "He's a sucker for women, Touya-kun." She announced, eliciting a blush from all the women in the office-Touya rolled his eyes...every time he asked, he got the same answer-they had seen Syaoran before. He was stunningly handsome, with a firm, lithe build. "All right Cane, tell me what you know, now!" With that, everyone's heads turned to the interrogation room, and they all paled when they saw Sakura in there with the serial killer.

"Okay, Cane. Tell me what you know and I won't be forced to blow what serves as your testicles off." The man glared at her. "You lousy onna...if I ever get these cuffs off I'm comin after you!" As he finished that sentence, he was kicked in the gut. He continued to glare at Sakura as she calmly pulled her pistol out and aimed it at his crotch. "Now, because my trigger finger's getting itchy. What do you know about Syaoran Li?" He spat at her, and she pulled the trigger. He flinched, but didn't feel anything. He looked down and saw that the chair was splintered. He smiled victoriously when the others ran in and calmed her down. "One last thing. Syaoran's not the one doing the bombing. I never met anyone by that name!" _What?!_

As soon as they were out, Touya turned to Sakura. "What were you thinking, Sakura-san? He wouldn't have sold Syaoran out. They're supposed to be tight buddies." Touya shook his head. _I can't let her take the job. She'd do well, but I can't risk her life._ "Onnichan, let me do the job...it's what you wanted to ask of me but couldn't let me get involved. I want to hunt down the bastard who killed so many." Touya sighed. He couldn't keep anything from his little sister. "Fine. Get to Hirragizawa ASAP. He'll help you fabricate an I.D. you can use.

Girl, it's been a long time and we've been apart

Much too long for a man who needs love

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Eriol sprang up from his desk and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura blinked and wrapped her arms around him, feeling rather uncomfortable. _It's not that I don't like him, but it seems like he loves me. I don't want to hurt him but I may not be able to help it. _"Eriol-san," Sakura didn't notice the look of hurt on Eriol's face. "My brother wants you to create an I.D. for me. I'm going to hunt Syaoran down." Eriol's eyes widened, and he stared blankly at Sakura. "You're going to hunt him down? Sakura, he'll mesmerize you...he's already done it to the others in the office! I don't want you falling for him, not like the others." _Why in hell would I fall for Syaoran? He may have some charm, and he looks good, but I'm dedicated to my mission._ "Eriol, get to work fabricating the I.D. I'm starting tomorrow." And with that, Sakura walked out.

The next day, as Rebecca Stevens, Sakura set out to find and kill Syaoran Li. After reaching the pier, she accidentally bumped into someone. He muttered "gomen" and attempted to move past, but Sakura caught his arm. "Hey. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't mean any..." His voice trailed off as his hazy amber eyes gazed into glinting emerald ones. He blushed and looked at the ground, as if guilty of some heinous crime. Sakura smiled and shook his hand. "Konnichiwa, my name is Rebecca Stevens. May I ask yours?" She bowed politely. He bowed back. "My name is Jonathan Neal." Sakura couldn't shake the feeling she'd seen him before. She remembered the encounters like this she'd had with others. One of them had been Syaoran, who was running from a huge governmental facility that had detonated a few moments ago. She had blushed, and somehow forgotten what her task was when he accidentally bumped into her. She remembered the way his amber eyes sparkled worriedly in the sunlight. She shook her head and smiled up at the man. "Would you like to get something to eat?" She asked, wondering why he was avoiding her gaze.

I've missed you since I've been away

Syaoran's POV

His face was warm, and he had a sneaking suspicion he'd met this woman before. "Would you like to get something to eat?" She asked, and his head came up, no longer red, and nodded. They walked over to a restaurant, and Syaoran paid for their meals. As they ate he stared at the woman who called herself Rebecca Stevens. _I know her from somewhere...but where?_ His eyes widened in realization. _The FBI agent I bumped into. Crud...if she finds out who I am I'm dead, even though I didn't do it. Those bastards at Binring BioMed are going to pay for getting me into this mess._ They ate their food in an uncomfortable silence, so Syaoran attempted to start a conversation. "So, what do you do for a living?" "FBI agent..." Her eyes widened when she said that, and laughed. "Whoa, where did that come from?" She chuckled nervously. _That proves it. I'm so dead._ "Interesting. Well, if you want to know," Syaoran said, injecting an edge of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm a person who's being framed and seen by the general public as a terrorist, but actually the terrorists are a megaconglomerate corporation intent on creating a superior race of humans, the perfect weapons, and destroy all that is good." Rebecca stared blankly, then laughed, prompting a glance from the surrounding people. Syaoran looked her up and down, and found his face hot. He looked at the ground. _How clueless is she? You'd think she'd take this kinda thing seriously. Oh well, she's dead sexy, and she may just be the one to help me convince the others there I'm not the bomber. _"Umm, Ms. Rebecca?" She looked at me, her emerald eyes glinting. "I'd really like to get to know you. D'ya think maybe we could get together sometime?" He asked hopefully. She blushed slightly, and nodded slightly. "Sure, but you'll have to meet my onnichan." Syaoran shook his head. "Not right now, please." _If I remember correctly her brother is the head of the FBI. I can't show myself to him._ Fortunately for Syaoran, she understood perfectly. "Yeah, the last half-dozen people who tried to go out with me have gotten kicked out of our house because they made moves on me, but you seem polite. I would like to get to know you before my brother gets annoying and tries to kick you out of the house." Syaoran sweatdropped, but shrugged it off, then gently brushed a hand alongside her face and took off. He didn't look back to see the girl who's real name he didn't know blush madly.

"You're late Syaoran." Wei said, looking up from the '72 Chevy he was fixing. "Yeah, whatever." Syaoran said, walking over to an engine for a '92 Toyota 4-Runner and pushed a concealed button. Syaoran walked over and stood by Wei as the floor of the car shop rose to reveal a station filled with technical stuff as well as a lot of weaponry. Syaoran strode over to his sword, and pulled it off the shelf, then grabbed an M-16 and set it down on a file cabinet. He started to dance, using each and every one of his leaps and bounds to spiral into the air with his blade jutting out. Then he started getting serious, and began to use his fighting skills in the dance, turning leaps into flying kicks, aerials into back flips that brought both of his feet crashing into an enemies body, all the while able to complete the flip. "Hey, stop dancing. We have work to do..." Wei stood and watched as Syaoran used his magic to trail sparks through the air, and he drew a perfect picture of 'Rebecca's' face. Wei sighed. "You met a girl didn't you?" Syaoran merely nodded and continued his sword exercises. "Syaoran, you know damn good and well that these people can't be trusted!" Syaoran stopped and stared at Wei. "You think I don't know that? But Wei...I love this girl. The only problem is, she's FBI." Wei winced. Syaoran walked past Wei and over to a computer. He typed in 'Rebecca Stevens' and looked at the data. Then, he drew a picture using a program on the computer and used it to search. He finally found what he was looking for. "Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. Brother is Kinomoto Touya. Works in the terrorism section of the FBI." Syaoran sighed as he closed down the program and grabbed the M-16 and his sword. "I'll see you later Wei." And with that he ran out of the shop.

Babe, wasn't easy to leave you alone

It's getting harder and harder my love

If I had a choice I would stay

Argent fire streamed out of the windows of the hospital, killing the nurses and all those on ground level. Syaoran cursed to himself as he worked furiously to disarm the C-4 device. As soon as he heard a beeping sound he rushed into the elevator and rose to the third level. He searched frantically in the rooms and finally found the device. He threw out a card and shouted "freeze!", then struck the card with the tip of his sword, and a shield of ice grew over the C-4. The monstrous mammalian creature of ice turned to Syaoran. "Freeze all of those on the top levels. I'll work these ones!" He shouted, and the spirit shot out of the wall and up to the higher levels. Syaoran heard another explosion. "Shit!" He looked out of the hole made from the spirit, and ducked back in to avoid having his head clipped off by falling debris. "90th level dead. What the?" The building rocked, and as Syaoran turned he noticed he was having a hard time breathing. He looked below the door, and cursed loudly, then ran as the backdraft shot into the room. "AAAAAAAH!!!" He shouted as he dove. As he jumped, flames shot into the darkness right above him. He landed heavily on the concrete, but as the FBI cars rolled up, he stood up and ran. He didn't hear Sakura shouting orders to get everyone they could out of there, and then chase after him. Syaoran turned a corner and smacked into Sakura, who held him up against a wall and pummeled him repeatedly. "You sick bastard...how could you do this?" Syaoran looked into her eyes, then leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth, eliciting a blush from both of them. "Guess the dates' off." He said softly, then knocked her arms away from his throat and the off into the darkness.

Sakura's POV

_That was John?! I should have known...but...what John said...maybe he was trying to tell me what was happening._ Sakura was in the midst of her thoughts when the mammalian creature landed next to her, burnt and melting. It spoke to her mind:_ "Tell my master, that I tried. I disarmed as many of the charges as possible. Binring BioMed guys were up there with flamethrowers...they anticipated our arrival. Tell Syaoran Li I will never forget him."_

Sakura blinked, listening to the creature and what it said. Syaoran wasn't the terrorist? _"I've never heard of Binring BioMed before. What is it?" "It is now called Krytos Emporium BioMedical Center." _That was a name she'd heard of. _"Thank you. I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. I'll help Syaoran get the bastards who did that."_ And with that she tore off, following Syaoran.

She managed to find him rather easily, and slowly followed him into a car shop. She heard a lot of cussing, then silence. She walked in and spoke softly. "Syaoran?" He stood up violently, and glared at her. "You here to take me to jail Sakura? Or are you just here to kill me?" She shuddered when he spoke with such vehemence, but ignored it and walked up to him, then kissed him on the mouth, wrapping her arms around him and feeling his wrap around her. When it ended she smiled softly up at him. She giggled when she saw Syaoran's blank stare. He shook his head and smiled, then leaned in to say something, but thought the better of it and instead nipped her ear. She read his expression right away, but decided to ask later. "Now, what's this all about?" Syaoran sighed, and beckoned for her to sit down. "It's a long story." He said.

There's no one like you

I can't wait for the nights with you

I imagine the things we'd do

I just want to be loved by you

Syaoran's POV

"It all started when I was a boy. My younger brother and I were stolen from our home, though Binring would say we were 'legitimate property'. They experimented on me, tried to steal my emotions. They almost succeeded, when one of the scientists turned off the machine. They killed him, but it was too late. They decided to train me to be the perfect warrior. I had magic gifts that I inherited from my family. They enhanced my concentration, and thus my skill with magic grew. After I was done they said I could talk with my little brother before they trained him." At that, Syaoran broke into sobs, but he continued the story. "My little brother was destroyed...he was nearly dead when I saw him. They took him away, and he was screaming for me to stop them. At the time I was rather naive, so I assumed that I'd see him again. The next day, they told me he was dead. I was devastated, and I broke free of their grasp. I killed all the scientists who created me, and ran away. I went back to my family, but they cast me out, except for Wei here." He motioned to Wei, who was working on the '72 Chevy again. He noticed Sakura was on the verge of tears. "I trained myself every way I could, in every weapon I could get my hands on. Then I moved here, to the location of Binring BioMed Headquarters. When I arrived, they announced their name change to the Krytos Emporium BioMedical Center. Every single one of the terrorist attacks were from them, and how my name popped up, I don't know." He stopped there, because his body wracked with sobs as he remembered his little brother. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he slowly stopped. He looked into Sakura's eyes, his amber eyes sparkling with some of the water from his tears. "Take me to your office tomorrow. I'll show them everything. I'll tell them select things. Please, tell me you won't let anyone know about this." He saw Sakura nod, then stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Sakura. At the FBI building?" She nodded again, then rose and kissed his cheek, then walked out waving.

No one like you

I can't wait for the nights with you

I imagine the things we'd do

I just want to be loved by you

Syaoran gulped as he looked up at the building. As he moved to open the door, it opened, revealing Sakura. She smiled and hugged him, then led him upstairs. "Everyone come here!" She shouted, and the entire staff raced into the room. When they saw who she was with, a man lumbered from the back of the group and punched him in the gut. Syaoran stayed standing, though he lost his breath. Sakura was too stunned to react. _Guess I'm playing it solo._ Syaoran caught the man's fist, then yanked the man toward him and drove his knee into his gut. He delivered a snap-kick that knocked the man into the wall, and took up a fighting posture, his eyes darting from person to person. The man stood up and drew his gun, but Syaoran rammed him into the wall again, and stole his gun. He ran over to the window and hurled it out. His eyes widened when he saw a man Sakura's age holding a gun level to his chest. "Stay away from MY Sakura-chan!" _What?! Great. She has a boyfriend. just great._ He rose to his feet, his hands in the air, and noticed the man was about to shoot when Sakura imposed herself between the gun and Syaoran. Syaoran darted in front of Sakura as the man pulled the trigger. The bullet flew into the right side of his chest, and he staggered back, holding the wound with his left hand. He snickered quietly. "Idiots...you don't realize what you're doing. You're going to kill me right away. You don't even have enough solid evidence to try me in court." In the meanwhile, he spoke to Sakura's mind with his, injecting anger into his thoughts: _"You have a boyfriend, and yet you try and date me?!" "He's not my boyfriend Syaoran. He's an idiot who loves me. That's all." "Whatever..." _

The staff stared wide-eyed as Syaoran walked weakly over to a computer terminal. "No surprise you couldn't catch me. You people are too stupid to crack a few codes...Err, no slight intended." He typed in several commands, and brought up the Krytos Emporium data. "Sakura, go ahead and tell them everything I told you last night. This'll take a while, plus I'll need to provide the proof." And so Sakura launched into the tale while Syaoran worked fervently at the computer, typing in commands and codes. As Sakura finished the story, the man who had interrupted, and whom Syaoran had decided was her brother, snorted. "I don't believe it." He said. Syaoran whirled out of his seat, seething. "Touya, shut up and listen for a minute!" Sakura shouted, taking everyone by surprise. "I'm not a liar, and I trust Syaoran. He didn't bomb those places." Syaoran turned back to the terminal, then typed in a few words. "Bingo" He said, clapping his hands together. "All the data from Binring BioMed. Here. Read everything. I'm physically capable of all of those stunts." He winced, and slowly pulled out the bullet. "Hmm. Standard .57 Magnum. Nothing compared to what they were using on me." For a few minutes, the room was in total silence. Then Touya stood up and walked over to Syaoran, and thrust his hand forward. "I'm sorry for doing what I did. You're one helluva fighter, Syaoran." Syaoran smiled and shook his hand, then turned to the man who had shot him. "Since when was Sakura an object? Since when did she say she was in love with you, or reflected the feelings you hold for her?" Syaoran pressed the man against the wall. "Ermm...ehehehehehehe...gotta go now, buh-bye." And with that the man tore off. Everybody sweatdropped, but shrugged it off. Syaoran sighed, and let his arms drop to his side, then leaned against the wall, staring out across the city, when he noticed the first sign. "Huh? What the...Binring!" He jumped through the window, and somehow ran down the wall. The others ran down and jumped into their cars and chased after him. Syaoran arrived at the scene and was mortified at what he saw. "Kashin, shorai!" He screamed, throwing a blast of fire into the young man who was blasting rockets into the mayor's office. "Urgh!" The man was knocked into the wall, but otherwise emerged unscathed from the attack. As the FBI cars pulled up, Syaoran shouted "Let me take care of him." They backed down, but had their guns handy just in case. Syaoran rammed the man into the wall, then kicked him in the groin, and danced back out of the way of his attacks. "Kinto, what are you doing here?!" Syaoran shouted. "No reason YOU need to know." Kinto spat, then tackled Syaoran. Syaoran kicked him off, then flipped up, and delivered a snap-kick to his chest. Kinto was knocked back slightly, then charged Syaoran and thrust his hand into his stomach, then lifted him up into the air and tossed him into the wall. Syaoran stood up, bleeding from multiple places at once, staring at Kinto. "How could you?!" He screamed, then drew his sword and a handful of cards. "Windy, Water, come forth!" He screamed, and the two spirits joined forces and attacked Kinto. Syaoran's tears hit the ground as he stared up at Kinto. "You're supposed to be dead." "Well I'm not, and if you're done wasting your time...WHAT THE?! I can't get free!" Syaoran glared at Kinto. "Of course not. You didn't think you could surpass your older brother in abilities?" Syaoran leapt into the air, and pulled of a series of punches and kicks that made Kinto's head snap each time. "Can't fight fair, can you brother?" Syaoran called back the spirits, and charged his brother.

Kinto's POV

Kinto dropped into a stance, ready to grab his brother and flip him over onto his back. Syaoran stopped short, and executed a back flip, slamming both feet into Kinto's chin. His head snapped up, and as he moved to glare at his brother a sharp pain erupted in his gut. He doubled over in pain, but rolled under the next blow. He leapt up onto his feet, and executed a roundhouse that connected with Syaoran's jaw. He watched as Syaoran spun in the air. Suddenly, Syaoran bounced off the ground and landed a spin kick to Kinto's head. Kinto spun in the air, and landed heavily on the ground.

Next Time:

Syaoran Voice-over: Hey, Syaoran here. Well, the battle between me and my brother rages on, but what's this?! Krytos Emporium has announced it's new creation, the 'perfect human.' Unfortunately, their specimen's escaped. And you can pretty much guess from there. Well, that's comin up next on Wanted Man!


	2. Confessing The Truth-Syaoran and Sakura

Wanted Man

Last Time:

Sakura Voice-Over: Well, I went undercover to kill known terrorist Syaoran Li. I met him, but I didn't realize it until we met outside a hospital. I chased him, and he finally told me what was really going on. Then, we went and told everybody at the office what was going on, but Syaoran's brother Kinto trashed everything and now he and Syaoran are locked in battle. *pulls out a little flag with an S on it* Go Syaoran!

Chapter 2

Kinto's POV

Syaoran tackled Kinto into the ground and pummeled him repeatedly before being knocked off. Kinto spun on his back, letting his legs fly, knocking Syaoran around. "Syaoran, be careful!" Kinto looked to where the voice had come from and found a very desirable woman standing there. Suddenly, a sharp pain flared as Syaoran's leg caught Kinto right in the crotch. Kinto rose into the air, a dull look in his eyes, but he regained his senses and turned it into an opportunity to do some damage. The air around him seemed to tingle with energy, and a white aura engulfed him. He whirled around, connecting his foot with Syaoran's head, and spun rapidly, repeatedly striking Syaoran's head. When he stopped, he gripped Syaoran's head with one hand, and pulled him up into the air with the other. He slammed Syaoran into the ground, creating a small crater. Syaoran slowly stood up, and glared at Kinto. "Two can play at that game, my friend." Syaoran said, and his unruly brown hair flared into a golden color. He charged a stunned Kinto, and tackled him, ramming him through the walls of the mayor's office, and through the fires. Syaoran landed a brutal kick to the jaw, then knocked Kinto back and concentrated. "Hadoken!" He shouted, and threw his hands forward. He let fly a ball of energy that slammed hard into Kinto. Kinto flew back and through a wall, and landed heavily on the ground. He stood up, bleeding from a few wounds. He watched as Syaoran walked toward him, a spark in his amber eyes reflecting the rage and sorrow he felt.

Gypsy, sittin lookin pretty

A broken rose with laughing eyes

You're a mystery, always runnin wild

Like a child without a home

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran flew back as his little brother landed a kick square on his chest. "They kept you from me, told me you were dead. I should have known!" He said, throwing punches wildly at Kinto, who was having a hard time blocking. Syaoran dodged one of his punches and back flipped, catching him in the jaw. He followed up with a roundhouse that sent his brother through a wall. Panting slightly, he began to move towards the pile of rubble. Before he could reach it, Kinto emerged holding a metal beam in his hands, rage in his eyes. Syaoran's eyes widened, and he immediately drew his sword. Kinto smirked. "That's all you're going to use. Really, Syaoran. Pure power is better than skill. You'll learn that, and then I'll take that little prize you have your sights set on." Syaoran's eyes narrowed, knowing he meant Sakura. "You'll never take Sakura-chan!" He shouted, and rushed Kinto, dodging the beam as he raced towards him. Kinto brought the beam down, but Syaoran fended off the blow, though not easily. He slashed at the beam, and carved a piece of it off. Kinto stood there, stunned by the display of skill and strength. "Heh. I see you've not met someone better than you." Syaoran taunted Kinto. Kinto snarled and hurled the beam at Syaoran. He dodged it barely, but didn't see Kinto in front of him. Kinto grabbed Syaoran's head and held him up high for everyone to see. Sakura gasped when she saw how totaled they were. "Well well, she's actually worried about you Syaoran. Too bad." And with that Kinto slammed Syaoran's head into the gravel. Sakura stood in shock as she saw this act of violence.

You're always searching,

Searching for a feeling,

But it's easy come and easy go

Kinto's POV

Kinto strode over to where the FBI officers stood shocked and kissed Sakura full on, wrapping her tightly in his arms. He smirked to himself when Sakura didn't move to separate it. He didn't see Syaoran glance up at them, then let his head drop again to the ground. (Insert "Rhythm Emotion" music here)

Narrator POV

Two months after the fight, Krytos Emporium BioMedical Center is about to debut their 'perfect human'. Also, Syaoran has joined the FBI, and is working alongside Touya in the office, and they organize strikes against Krytos. Syaoran has avoided Sakura, even when she tries to explain to him what was happening. She's begun dating Kinto, and Syaoran can't do a thing about it. He still works with Wei as a side job, and Wei knows everything, and only him and Touya know how much grief Syaoran has kept inside of himself. Now, they are finally ready for their first strike...

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran glanced at Sakura as Touya gave the briefing for their strike. "All right folks. We're hitting the research facility in NYC. We want to avoid civilian casualties, but chances of that happening are slim. Also, Wei is supplying us with explosive charges and weapons for the assault." Syaoran grinned, despite himself. "I finally get to pay them back for the hospital incident." Touya nodded, and Sakura stared at Syaoran. Syaoran stood up and walked downstairs, and everyone followed him. Once outside Syaoran walked to his car and opened it up. "We can't barge in there in FBI clothes." He said, tossing civilian garbs to each of them. "Mission begins in 0200 hours. Be there." And with a sidelong glance at Sakura, he got into his car and drove off for NYC. 

_Why can't I tell her what I feel? Oh right...she's not interested in me. She's in love with that bastard, Kinto._ Syaoran sighed, then glanced at the building. _That's why I'm doing this. I planned all those strikes in advance because I wouldn't be there, and no one has my knowledge of those facilities. Suicide to escape reality...seems rather unfitting for one such as myself, but with the emotional skeleton ripped out of me, no reason to live anymore._ Syaoran smiled grimly at the resolve, and drove even faster towards the fountain. As he hit it, the car shot up into the air, and rammed through the window. Once inside, Syaoran jumped out and sprayed fire with the M-16A1 Grande. The unlucky lab technicians were filled with lead, and Syaoran discharged one of the grenades into a hallway. He ducked under a desk as the security guards returned fire, and drew another of his cards. He struck the card with the tip of his finger and whispered "Windy!" A celestial creature rose from the card and flew into the corridor, and a strong gust of wind followed. The guards' guns flew out of heir hands, and Syaoran jumped up and perforated their bodies with bullets. He ran through and over to an elevator. He pressed a button and rode it to the basement. He ran into a small room and walked downstairs into a much larger room where the support beams stood. He walked to each, and planted a charge on each one, when he heard voices in the room above him. He hid behind a pillar, and listened. "Well, how's your girl doing?" "Sakura? Oh, she's fine. You were right. She's gorgeous, close to Syaoran, though not anymore, AND she's the right one in which to plant the seeds of the future generation of perfect humans." Syaoran stiffened. _I thought he took her because she was the one person I've ever cared about, but they had other reasons. Oh well, I'm dead anyways. Sakura didn't overhear our conversation during the fight, so she has no idea he's my brother._ He silently moved and activated the silent countdown on each of the devices. After a minute passed, he blasted a way out of there, just to attract attention, then ran out and shot grenades into the higher levels. Terrified screams rang from the building, and the explosions were magnificent. As the others arrived to see Syaoran standing there, Sakura ran towards him. The C-4 devices exploded, and argent fire headed towards Syaoran. Sakura tackled him before he could be burnt, and both of them toppled onto the sidewalk. Syaoran cursed loudly and tried to head back towards the fire, but Sakura pulled him down again. "What're you trying to do, get yourself killed?!" She cried. "Yeah, I am. Why not?! I don't have anyone to live for, so why the hell should I live?! Answer that, Sakura. Answer why I should love someone who doesn't love me? Why should I suffer the pain of living without that one person? Why should I live without you, Sakura? I love you, but you love my brother, the one who works for them. In a sense, Sakura, you're working for the enemy." Sakura's eyes widened, and Syaoran stood up and walked towards the collapsing building. "I did this in hopes of dying, because I'd rather be dead than live without you." He let an anguished roar hang in the air as he discharged grenades into the pile of rubble, angry tears falling down his face. "Syaoran..." Sakura said, but Syaoran darted away from her. "Stay away...you supported the enemy and broke my heart. I wish I'd never met you!" And with that he tore off, leaving her and everyone else behind. 

He ran into the shop and grabbed many items, then jumped in another car and held the clutch down until it was over 100, and tore off into the night.

I'm sorry but it's true

You're bringin on the heartache

Takin on the best of me

Oh can't you see

You got the best of me

Woah, can't you see

Sakura's POV

Sakura dove onto her bed, teary eyed as she remembered the anguish on his face. Various scenes flashed through her mind and she saw how his face was pained every time she mentioned Kinto. She also thought about what he had said. _He loves me? But...how...he loved me. He loved me since that night...it's what he wanted to tell me. Shit. I've been an idiot for not realizing it sooner. If I can find him...I can tell him. I love him...I just don't know why I went with Kinto in the first place._ She began to calm, but not easily. _I have to find him. I have to find him and set things straight. Why didn't I listen to my heart. I acted with my mind. I left emotions out of my thinking process. That's why Syaoran is the way he is. Cold yet kind, he refuses to show anyone the kind side of him. All most people can see is the ruthless fighter, but he factors emotions into every choice he makes. That's why...that's why he tried to kill himself. He can't bear the pain I've caused him. I will find him and apologize._ She stood up and wiped her face, and dressed herself in formal clothes. She walked to Wei's shop to ask him a few questions. "Wei, please. Tell me where he went." Wei shook his head. "Please Wei...please tell me where he went." Sakura pleaded. Wei threw a hammer at the ground in rage. "He put up with your crap dating Kinto for two months. He can't stand the kid, and every time you brought up a date I saw what it did to him. You must have been blind, to think Syaoran was all right with your decision. After you got the better of him, you take someone you just met. HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU AND TELL YOU WHERE THE MAN YOU TORMENTED FOR TWO DAMN MONTHS WENT?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BETRAY A CLOSE FRIEND SO THE TORTURER, THE ONE HE LONGS FOR, CAN TALK TO HIM AND ASK FOR FORGIVENESS FOR SOMETHING SHE DID DELIBERATELY?!" Wei shouted, and stopped, panting. Sakura stared at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I will never betray him. He was my one true friend. I will never tell you where he went unless he asked me to." Wei gave her the finger and turned back to his work, tears now streaming down his face. Sakura stood in shock, and dropped to her knees and sobbed. "I can't say I'm sorry, because it's too trite. Wei, I wanted to live. He scared me. He still does. I hoped that by staying with him he'd change. He hasn't, though, and I want to kill him because he did this to Syaoran's life." Wei stopped working and listened. "When Syaoran first stepped into my life, I hated him because I thought he was a terrorist. I bumped into him twice, and the second time we talked. That night the hospital was attacked, and I tracked him here and he told me everything. The next day Kinto practically killed Syaoran and we began to date. Wei, I wanted to live! He would have killed me if I hadn't gone with him!" Wei glared at her, a cold fire in his eyes that made her shiver. "So, to save your on life you trash another's. Selfish, and, from what Syaoran's told me, not like you at all. You practically kill Syaoran, just to make sure you don't die. Well, now he's gone and it's your fault. I won't help you, and if I did, Syaoran would hate me. That's my resolve, and I stand firm. I will never tell you where Syaoran Li went." And Wei turned back to his work, leaving a teary-eyed Sakura behind him. She silently walked out and back to her house. 

Touya stood at the gateway, frowning. "Sakura, you want to know where Syaoran went?" She nodded vigorously. "I'm thinking about telling you. But the problem is, you've been tormenting him the past two months. He's only told me and Wei so far, though I'm still considering telling those in the office what happened." Touya's watch beeped, and he silently cursed to himself and ran into the house, followed by Sakura. He turned on the TV and turned it to a news channel. He pointed to a corner of the large building. "There, you want to find him, I suggest you get the fastest car you can find and get down to New Jersey. This ceremony lasts until midnight, when they unveil their 'perfect human'. You've got five hours. Go, now!" As he finished that sentence, Sakura was already running down the driveway.

You're bringin on the heartbreak

Bringin on the heartache

You're bringin on the heartbreak

Bringin on the heartache

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran stood against the wall, letting the shadows conceal him. He had to wait another two hours before they unveiled Kinto, and that's when he'd step in. He'd kill off the scientists, and then Kinto, and finally himself, but not before making the world realize he wasn't the bomber. He slid down onto the ground and began to unpack everything. He didn't notice anything until he heard a soft breathing sound in front of him. He looked up and saw the one person he hadn't wanted to see. Kinto. Kinto brought his foot up and sent Syaoran flying out of the alleyway and onto the street. "I thought I smelled a rat, and look. The biggest rat ever." Syaoran blocked the next blow, and countered by flipping Kinto. Kinto landed on his feet, albeight awkwardly, and delivered a swift roundhouse that sent Syaoran into the sea of heads and bodies. A huge cry of surprise erupted as Syaoran dodged and darted between people, Kinto not far behind. The vice-president had started delivering his speech when Syaoran jumped up onto the stage. "Looks like I'm early." He muttered, and flipped backwards as Kinto hopped onto the stage. Syaoran turned and ran straight up the wall, then pushed off. He knew Kinto had to be wondering what he was doing, jumping off from a wall 100 feet in the air. He caught hold of one of the ropes dangling and slid down as the force of the jump started the rope swinging. He wrapped his legs around the rope, then flipped upside down as he streaked in at Kinto. Kinto never saw it coming, and was caught by extreme surprise when Syaoran pummeled him with punches. As the rope swung back and Kinto got into a fighting posture, Syaoran had already charged a blast of energy. "Hadoken!" He cried, releasing the energy in a fit of rage. Kinto jumped over the blast, but unfortunately didn't notice Syaoran flying towards him. Syaoran let his legs lose the rope, and rammed into Kinto at over 70 MPH and drove them both into a wall. Syaoran dropped down to the ground, and collapsed. He couldn't see Kinto preparing the final move, Kinto jumping down, hoping to smash Syaoran's face in, and Kinto's blood spilling as AK-47 bullets flew through his body. Syaoran felt liquid hit his head, but assumed it was rain. He felt warmer when another body pressed against it, but frowned when he heard a feminine voice ring out. "Syaoran! Please, be all right..." Silence. "Syaoran, please...talk to me." Silence. "Syaoran...I love you. Always have," He heard her voice crack. "always will. Please, Syaoran. Talk to me." Syaoran's head slowly came up and he smiled despite himself. He gently brushed his hand across her face and murmured "aishiteru" before collapsing in Sakura's arms.

Those summer nights, I do remember, in my youth

I do recall, those were the best times, most of all

(I'm switchin tunes because the one previously doesn't suit the situation. So sue me if you don't like getting tunes switched in the middle of the story *gets handed 50 lawsuits* ehehe *goes to hire the guy who got O.J. Simpson off*)

Sakura's POV

Sakura arrived at the ceremony two hours before it actually started. She pulled the AK-47 out of the car and ran to the back of the crowd as Syaoran and Kinto began to fight. She popped open the chamber and slid a magazine in, then closed it and waited. She suddenly felt an arm close around her neck. She shoved the butt of the rifle into the man's stomach, then whipped around and shoulder-checked him. She turned to see Kinto preparing the final blow, then furiously pulled it up into place and pulled the trigger as Kinto jumped. She pinned him to the wall for a few seconds, the bullets perforating his body, his blood raining down the wall. She immediately ran up to the stage and pulled Syaoran's body to hers, tears streaming down her eyes. "Syaoran! Please be all right..." No response. "Syaoran, please...talk to me." Again, no response. "Syaoran...I love you" her throat gave way, but she forced her voice through. "Always have, always will. Please, Syaoran. Talk to me" His face surfaced, bloody and beaten, and his hand brushed her cheek "Aishiteru", and then fainted.

In the heat with a blue jean girl, burnin love comes once in a lifetime

She found me singing on a railroad track, she took me home, we danced on the moonlight

Syaoran's POV (First person for good reasons)

Three weeks after my fight with Kinto and Kinto's death, I'd recovered fully from my injuries. And, as luck would have it, Sakura's brother was out of town helping their father, leaving the house empty except for myself and Sakura. We sat cuddled up on the couch. "Do you believe in god?" she asked, stroking my cheek. "I guess so." "Some guy on the radio says God sees every little thing and never forgets." "Makes God sound like an elephant with a telescope." We chuckled for a few minutes. "Is sex bad, d'you think?" she asked, playing with my hair. Well, the question surprised me, but I responded truthfully "No." She smiled, closing her eyes "Me either." Now I won't say that it was like in those movies where the clothes magically float off, but after the stuck zippers and buttons, we went farther, faster, and harder than we had gone before. The only thing I can tell you is that Sakura grabbed me like she was panic-shifting an 18-wheeler (^.~).

Next Time:

??? Voice-over: Well, after Sakura and Syaoran run into someone a bit odd. He has magical powers and steals Syaoran's cards, then transforms them into monsters that begin rampaging amongst the city. Syaoran joins the Air Force to stop these monsters, and I won't tell you any more for fear I won't be in the next chapter!!! All this and more next time on Wanted Man!


End file.
